Hikaru Umi
is also known by his title as The Luminous Ninja and also as the world renown . Hikaru is a fully being which basically means that the user was somehow related to the Umi Clan and possesses the Feline Eye. Although having this "Blessing" comes with a hindering consequence, Hikaru has the unique ability to manipulate the perception of time for himself completely, which allows the Hikaru to see time slower than the average human which is one out of many abilities Umi possesses. Hikaru's soul resides in the Requiem Plane, which also Hikaru to become immune to the Ningendo techniques or any other technique that resolves through soul breaking or anything related to it. Through his soul, Hikaru can use the more powerful techniques such as the Requiem Snatch technique which is even powerful enough to defeat an entire army of Shinobi by stealing their souls to supplement his, the Shattered Space which halted the Tengai Shinsei in midair, and the Requiem Ice Shard which was sharp enough to destroy an incoming Susanoo with ease. As stated previously, Hikaru is the embodiment of the God like an existential plane (Requiem), which essentially allows him to utilise his soul for Offensive, Defensive and Supplementary capabilities. Combined with his Feline Eye, he is able to perceive things at a much slower rate than normal humans do. He had planned to teach other users on how to manipulate the Requiem Zone as to spread mass power around the Shinobi world for good, but he was only able to teach in person, Akihito Uchiha who was later killed for his immense power by the Kage as to keep balance in the world so that Akihito Uchiha wouldn't reach his pinnacle point of power. Hikaru currently is able to control the Requiem Plan to the utmost power which makes him one of the strongest ninja of his time. If Hikaru is strained to his limits, the Requiem Zone will tear a hole in space and time, completely obliterating anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the radius of the tear. The only thing that can actually seal the tear is a Rinnegan user and a Senjutsu user combining their powers to absorb the immense power into one of the two. This, however, kills both users which cause a huge shortage of users to volunteer to accomplish the mission. The ideal users to be basically "Sacrificed" for the good of humanity is the reincarnations of Indra and Ashura which gives a much better percentage of the tear never coming back again. Appearance The Feline like Child Apparently, due to his liking of hiding, not many humans or creatures have encountered seeing Hikaru in his youth. He, of course, had possessed the Feline Eye at the very young age of 6 years and 3 months old. He was rarely seen outside, but many people who have encountered him say that he wore a leather jacket and black jeans which had matched the colour of his eye (Yellow). Underneath the leather jacket, he would wear a plain white T-Shirt. He was seen wearing a hat most of the time as he doesn't seem to really enjoy staying out in the sunlight. His hair is spiky and medium size while the hair itself being completely black. His fashion style didn't seem to change over the years as he has the same basis for wearing clothes. The Fully Grown Cat Hikaru currently wears a similar attire to his previous young age. This includes his hat, his leather jacket, his black jeans and his white T-Shirt. He had obtained the Ring of the Feline which he hooks onto his ears, this earring has also had a special power in which he is able to hear things at a much more perceptive and accurate rate while being able to hear through multiple walls and buildings. His shoes are pure black and sleek which gives him a charismatic look. People have also speculated that his looks rival the best among the best of the most handsome looking people, this, consequently, gives him a lot of attention people which he does not enjoy at all. His hair is almost as if it hadn't changed as it is the exact replica of the aforementioned text, black, spiky and medium length. Personality The Atrophy Hikaru has always had a Cautious Mindset, while it is true that he has sometimes lost this cautiousness which causes him huge trouble. However, even when Hikaru was young, he displayed a very keep calm and cool mindset which had given him the short term nickname, The Sensitive which he didn't enjoy. Hikaru is not taken away by greed and yet still has the guts to ask for things way out of his capabilities. He has a good understanding of many things such as the world and nature's ways. While this allows for him to be a good strategist, and leads him to study his opponent to where he can decipher many of the moves the opponent will make, he doesn't like this too much because it causes and unfair and unbalanced playing ground. Hikaru must find ways to calm himself in rage as he is unable to control the uncontrollable fear and anger that is supplemented to his body in a short period of time. This causes him to have a short temper which goes against his mood style of being calm. He fears the ones who are smarter and more mature than him as he does not want to look down upon but doesn't want to be at the top either because he would get too much attention which he does not embrace to any certain extent. His eyes also are able to see people's fears which also help him think he's not the only one suffering in the world of the Shinobi alliance. It is because of his naturally calm and collected self that he took greatly to study at the Requiem Plane', becoming the first person to be able to manipulate it, an ability that can only be passed down from teacher to student. Hikaru is collective in his thoughts and emotional outbursts are a very rare occurrence for people around him to witness. Hikaru has been seen to be able to accept the truth and be very sympathetic to people in his surroundings. He is rigid and he is very good in situational awareness and reaction. He isn't an antagonist or protagonist but no one likes to be near him for too long and as of his cold nature and very dismissive attitude, he is praised as a "Cool" person. Background and Plot WIP Abilities Requiem Plane To start off, the Requiem Plane is an existential plane that resides in the 10th Dimension. No human or creature has ever been able to access this plane of existence as it is too complex for any living thing to comprehend, if one does reach the Requiem Plane, they lose their sanity and become completely incomprehensible to others. For an unknown cause, Hikaru Umi was the first and only one to reach the plane, let alone not be affected by its huge fallback and disadvantage. He had given his soul to the Requiem Plane to gain immortality to spiritual death, but physical death is still very possible. The Requiem Plane is an empty, dark blue cemetery of sorts where powerful beings such as Kaguya or the majority of Gods reside after death. Its appearance is indescribable and bears no resemblance to any other afterlife. Hikaru Umi was able to take advantage of not dying a spiritual death by manipulating his immortal soul to use abilities which would usually cause death, without any consequences. A person can not be revived from the Requiem Plane which causes problems with Edo Tensei, disregarding any of its abilities. Offensive Requiem Offensive Requiem is the mastery of manipulating the matter of Requiem and the soul to cause heavy impact attacks which are powerful enough to rival the Rinnegan and Tenseigan alone. Hikaru Umi resides in using these abilities to quickly take care of enemies with immense power. A signature move of his is called Requiem Snatch which is an ability where Hikaru casts a dark blue hand to appear out of thin air, this "hand" is three times bigger than Hikaru himself and is able to fly and teleport to enemies who flee from the terror. The hand swipes sideways to snatch the opponents soul away to supplement Hikaru's soul. If there is a row of enemies, the Requiem Snatch can take all of the souls in one strike if positioned correctly. Hikaru was also seen using the Requiem Wave which is a combination of Suiton and the Requiem Plane to create a wave from the sea which is covered with Requiem Matter which makes the wave unfathomably stronger. The Wave was seen to able to destroy an entire city on its own, but seeing that the Requiem matter had covered it, no one knows it's full potential as no one had lived to tell the tale. A heavy duty attack Hikaru uses is called Requiem Ice Shard, which is where Hikaru creates a huge piece of an icicle which soon becomes covered in the matter of the Requiem Plane which makes the ice shard invulnerable to destruction or halting. The shard was shown to be able to destroy multiple enemies while withstanding a Shinra Tensei which shows it's immense power. Hikaru was also able to completely obliterate a Susanno with ease while in a not-so-intense fight (For Hikaru At least). The Requiem Ice Shard is rumoured to be as sharp as the sharpest sword in the world while having the immense force of a Tengai Shinsei. These are only a few of the Jutsu Hikaru uses, and are just examples of the calibre Hikaru can use them too. Defensive Requiem Defensive Requiem is the mastery of manipulating the matter of Requiem and the soul to protect and defend allies and the user himself. Speaking of the Tengai Shinsei, the Shattered Space Justu was able to halt the Tengai Shinsei at full speed. The Shattered Space is a Jutsu where to user creates a mini black hole which only faces one direction. This Jutsu can swallow the aforementioned Tengai Shinsei whole and can also swallow things as Jinchuriki and The Tailed-Beasts themselves. After swallowing the targeted object, the Shattered Space dissipates into nothing, completely spaghettification anything that was eaten and digested by the mini-black hole. This Jutsu warps space all around it, denying anything else from coming into contact with the targeted object being swallowed. This technique cannot be spammed but, however, the Jutsu can swallow multiple targets if the user wants. Another defensive Jutsu Hikaru uses is called, Requiem Barrier of Eternity which is a Jutsu where Hikaru summons a huge wall like structure which can be as small as an atom to as big as the Ten-Tails. This wall deflects all incoming projectiles or objects and sends it back to where it came from. This Jutsu can also be spammed to the point where Hikaru creates a dome around himself for full protection, but this technique takes a lot of power. The reasoning behind the strength and durability of the wall is obviously because of the Requiem Matter covering it. It was shown being able to deflect a Bijuu-Dama without too many difficulties. There is a limit to the wall which is not being able to deflect something like the moon or another planet. The strongest of the Defensive capabilities shows in the ability, Requiem Cataclysm which creates a space-time and matter manipulated spherical area surrounding the user which stops anything which comes inside the area by stopping time for that certain thing. For example, when Hikaru had used the ability and the shinobi alliance had thrown all they against Hikaru, the Cataclysm had stopped all the Jutsu and projectiles to a halt and as soon as the area had around 12,304 projectiles, which was its limit, the cataclysm stopped and had left all the Jutsu and projectiles either dissipated or fallen to the ground. Hikaru was full of sweat and had also almost passed out, this, however, had saved multiple of his friends who inside of the cataclysm too, which makes the ability different to the aforementioned barrier which can only protect Hikaru himself. Supplementary Requiem Supplementary Requiem is the mastery of manipulating the matter of Requiem and the soul to heal or supplement allies or the user for buffs or advantages. One of the more common abilities is called Requiem Subjective Heal which heals one person which immense chakra restoration and a huge buff in healing factor while healing the ally to full stamina. This can be cast of the user him/herself while also being able to be cast on others such as allies. Requiem Subjective Heal cannot revive people from the dead or near death situations, which makes it different to Naraka the king of hell's healing ability, as if the user cannot heal fast enough with the healing buff and dies out, he was not healed at all. Requiem Disarm is an ability where Hikaru disarms all enemies of weapons and armour which leave the enemies at a huge disadvantage. The ability can be cast in groups or single target. The enemies can, of course, pick the weapon or armour back up, but that would waste their time. The Requiem Disarm was seen to able to disarm Susanno and the user and it's weapon simultaneously, leaving them open for a finishing attack. Another form of disarming enemies is called The Eye of Disarment which is a Jutsu where the user looks directly into another users Doujutsu and causes the eye to become blind and not usable for a couple of seconds to minutes. This was shown to be able to completely immobilise a Rinnegan and a Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan which both saved lives from dangerous attacks that could have been caused. This can also disarm many other forms of Doujutsu and in some rare cases, completely destroy a user's sense of sight for hours. Doujutsu Feline Eye